The Stories Collide
by Bibliophilic12
Summary: So the gods have decided to get all of them together to learn about each other to avoid a war like what happened with the Romans and Greeks. I don't own the Kane Chronicles or Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:I had the entire thing written, but then my laptop died and I hadn't saved it so I had to rewrite the entire thing. On Thursday I have to do my play (Cinderella). Sorry if this is short.**

* * *

**Sadie's POV**

"So, Carter what are you going to do today? Oh great and powerful Pharaoh of the House of Life?" I asked in my most sweetly annoying voice. When I used this voice, usually everyone suddenly 'remembers' that they have something to do and they leave the room afraid that I might set off a _Ha-di_ spell. It comes in really handy if I need to talk to my brother alone or if I'm on a date with Walt/Anubis and _someone_ interrupts us.

"Oh, brother dear, I just got a message from dad. He said that we have to go to Phoenix to meet a group of new...friends, as he put it, I said seriously.

"By the way, Zia is coming too," I joked, it was still true though.

"Oh, she is? Um, when do we leave? Do I need to pack anything?" Carter asked.

"Pack a bag, dad said that we could be there for at least a week," I replied.

"What?! Why?"

"We have to meet these people who it might take a while to get them to get along with us. I don't know who they are, but we have to stay in some remote house."

"Oh, okay. So I have to pack things for a week in the desert. I guess I could pack like I was going to the First Nome for a week. I have to go now. Hey, will Walt be going too?"

"Actually, yes, he will be going. Be ready in an hour, I haven't told the others yet," I replied.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"Hurry up, Seaweed Brain!You don't want us late for the meeting, do you?" I called.

"Okay, just calm down. You don't have to worry about me! You should know, since we _did_ defeat Kronos, and we _did_ make it out of Tartarus without being killed, and we _did_ defeat Gaea you know," I have to admit, Percy did have a point.

"Okay, that's it, slow poke, I'm going to the meeting by myself!" I gave up and stormed off. Percy, as usual, was fooling around in the sword fighting arena. I mean, sure I understand having to practice, but he did defeat so many Titans, Giants, monsters, Tartarus himself, and _Gaea_! He should have enough practice by now!

"Okay, I'm coming! What is the big deal about this anyway?" Percy said as he ran out.

"Well, Chiron said that there are some gods there now waiting for us, including our parents," I answered.

"Well if you had told me that a few minutes ago, I wouldn't have wasted time. I would've left already," Percy replied.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Just walk to the Big House. Some of the Romans are coming to the meeting as well, you know and I can have Reyna come out and..." I trailed off as I realized that Percy was several feet behind me. "What is it now, Seaweed Brain?" I asked annoyed now.

"Well, did you say the Romans will be at the meeting, too?" he looked worried now. I wonder why.

We haven't seen the Romans since we got back last week and Reyna had finally gotten through to Octavian with the _Athena Parthenos_. That was thanks to me finding it in the tunnels under Rome and tricking Arachne into weaving her own trap and then, I still shudder to think about it, Percy and I fell into Tartarus, where I sent a message to Rachel through one of the Stoll brothers. I sent her to reason with Reyna and convince her to go to Greece and meet us so that she could take the statue back and make peace between the two groups.

"Yeah, so we need to hurry. You know that these people don't like to be kept waiting, _especially_ by their former praetor and fellow legion member, which I still can't believe, Percy," I said now starting to take out some of my anger about Hera taking him away on him.

"Well, Annabeth, you know that wasn't my choice and I couldn't help being taken away, besides when I joined the legion, I didn't even know who I was. I only remembered my name, my age, and...your name."

"Aw, Percy, I'm sorry. It's just that if it wasn't for the fact that you were gone for eight months before I could contact you and you scared me to death, I wouldn't be so mad, but it was _Hera_ that did it," I said as we arrived at the Big House._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is a story that came into my head when I was reading some others and I realized that no one ever even finished with a single book, and I've been out of school sick this week, so I decided to write this.**

**Disclaimer: Hey, Annabeth, do you really think that I own you guys?**

**Annabeth: Well, I was going to say something a few paragraphs back when you were talking about Seaweed Brain. As it turns out, the guy that writes about us is not you contrary to what a _certain_ Seaweed Brain thinks.**

**Em: Well anyways, are you two going to get on with the story or am I going to have to take out my hat?**

**Leo: What is so bad about a hat? You guys all look so scared of it.**

**Me: We are afraid because...wait, are you just asking us this because you want to know what happens in the Em 'n' Em story?**

**Leo: Maybe.**

**Jason: Wow, you go to save the world and you miss something about a scary hat.**

**Piper: Oh, be quiet Sparky.**

**Jason: Hey, what's with the nicknames?**

**Frank: Sparky?**

**Piper: Well he is the son of Zeus, or Jupiter, rather.**

**Hazel: That makes sense, I guess.**

**Percy: Hey at least it isn't Seaweed Brain, or...Kelp Head.**

**Me: Hey, you guys. We're trying to tell a story over here.**

**All: Sorry**

**Em: Better. Now, you should glad that I didn't take out my hat.**

**Me: Anyways, I don't own PJO, HoO, of KC, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Percy's POV

So that was how I ended up walking to the Big House with Annabeth.

As soon as we reached the House, I knew that something was wrong. When we walked in, we saw that all of the Olympians were there, along with the rest of the Seven, the Hunters of Artemis, and a very worried looking Chiron. We walked in on the middle of what looked to be an argument between what seemed like all of the Seven's parents along with Artemis and Chiron.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said exasperated, see I can say big words like that. [Ow, Annabeth.] She just hit me and said to keep going, right. Off topic.

"What? I want to know why they are all arguing," I defended.

"Well, my boy, we were arguing about whether you eight should be chosen for this mission since you just finished your last one. Only, this one is an attempt peace between two worlds that have not gotten along in centuries."

"Okay, I think we can handle that as long as there are no possessing spirits to cause _someone_ to fire a ship on the other side!" I said looking at Leo as I said this.

"Okay, if you think you can handle it."

* * *

Carter's POV

"Well, then if you don't mind. I'm going to my room to pack," I said hoping to distract Sadie long enough for me to be able to think about this supposed 'mission' that Dad said we had to do. Just then, I heard a voice in my head, one I had only heard the few times when I had to ask about something involving being a Pharaoh of the House of Life.

_Carter. I want you to take your amulet with you. _

_I started to interrupt, but Horus silenced me quickly._

_I don't know how this will turn out, the House of Life has not met these people in centuries. We all agreed that before they started to lock up the gods. We think that now will be a good time to meet with them since, finally, you both have entered into an era of temporary peace._

_What do you mean?_ I asked, but received no answer.

_Also, keep the crook and flail ready, maybe the _khopesh_ as well, they are skilled with swords, specifically two of the more powerful ones. Others are skilled with a bow and arrows, while others have daggers. Some have just plain tools, but they are _not_ to be underestimated. They have had two wars already._

_What? Two, we only had to defeat Apophis and unite the House of Life, but that was only one war!_

_Yes, well. I have to go now, remember what I said. Keep your weapons ready and take the amulets. Don't underestimate these Gre-_

_What are you talking about? Who are these mysterious people?_

_I've told you too much already, I have to leave now. Remember the amulet, tell your sister as well._

"Sadie! Bring your amulet with you! Horus just told me some things about the people we have to go meet. He said that they aren't to be underestimated and that we have to keep our weapons at the ready because we don't know if we can trust them! Then he almost told me who they were, but then he stopped himself. I think I know why we have to go to Phoenix, it is so that if we have a fight, we would cause any damage to anything."

"What?! Horus was talking to you?"

"Yeah, and Isis was talking to you?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"What did you manage to get out of her?" I asked, curious to see if she got anything other than what I got from Horus.

"Pretty much the same thing from you, only..."

"Only what?!"

"Well, she said that they were Greeks."

"So that is what Horus was about to say. I wondered what he could have meant. No wonder we haven't gotten along in centuries. he said that they had to have two wars in the past few years. We only had to have two separate wars that were a part of the same thing, but it was still almost four years ago. He said that they chose now because finally all of us were in a state of somewhat peace.

"Well, that clears things up, then we can go and get Walt, Zia, Jaz, Alyssa, Felix, and Julian and tell them to pack up," I finished.

"Okay, we'll leave in a half hour, then the portal that dad said he would send will arrive," Sadie said.

* * *

Percy's POV

"Okay, so we traveled to Phoenix and are in an old abandoned warehouse. What now?" I asked. [Yes, Thalia, I know. It's a gift, to annoy every being that I meet, especially immortal ones.]

"Okay, so that must be them over there." Annabeth said, pointing to the group of eight people in the other side of the warehouse. That is when they spotted us and I knew that if we took out our weapons then we would start a battle, possibly even a war, and with this one group of people. I knew that they were powerful, I could feel their aura from across the room.

Just then, there was a flash and the warehouse wasn't a warehouse anymore. It was almost like a meeting room only it had four doors off to the side and the chairs had names on them. There were two head seats, but we would have to figure out who would sit there in a moment because I just then noticed that the doors had names on them as well they had all four of the guys in the Seven in one room on one side along with another door that had no names that I recognized on it. On the other side, there were two doors that had the girls' names on it.

I figured that there were four girls and guys in both of the groups.

"Hey guys, I think that we should go find our seats and meet these other guys." Just then, the other group came over and they looked for their seats. They sat like this:starting at the head of the table-Carter Kane, Sadie Kane, Walt Stone, Jaz, Felix-then on the other side of Carter-Zia Rashid, Julian, Alyssa. So they sat down. I could only tell their names because of the giant name plates stuck to the back of the chairs.

Then we went to find our chairs. It turns out that four seats didn't have a name plate and it happened to all be on one side-from the head to that girl Alyssa. Then, we noticed that it was Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, and me that... [Jeez, Annabeth. You don't have to blow out my eardrum.] Sorry correction, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, and I were the only ones that don't have seats. That means we get to have another awkward silent stand-off between me and Jason, add Thalia to that, plus Annabeth, and we have a big problem, so I said, "We don't need a repeat of what happened on the _Argo II_ that time, now do we, Jason, Annabeth? I think that Annabeth should head the table."

"Yeah, I agree. Plus, it went better with her there in...Rome and Greece. Then, Percy can sit next to her, then Thalia, then me. How about that?" Jason asked.

"I like the idea," Piper said.

"Sure, I'm for it," I heard from Thalia.

"Okay," Leo stated not really paying attention to us, as he was stuck between Hazel and either Annabeth or Thalia.

"Well, now that this is settled, let's sit down," I said, sitting down between Annabeth and Thalia. Then on the other side of Annabeth it was Leo, then Hazel, and finally Frank. Piper sat beside Jason. I guess the building might not end up exploding after all!

"Okay, so down to business, anyone know why we're here?" I asked, still as confused as ever.

"Well, Kelp-for-Brains, I think that our parents told us that we were here for a peace mission," old Pinceone Face, herself-Thalia-said.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?"

"I think we're supposed to read those," Annabeth said, pointing to three stacks of books in a box set. They were called...

"Hey, this one has my name on it!" I called at the same time as the two Kanes said, "This has our name on it!"

"Well, I guess that means that it must be about us, but who are they by?" said that guy Carter, who was sitting at the head of the table.

"Um..some guy named Rick Riordan."

"Then, those are definitely about us, we sent some recordings to him and I guess he published it. Which one should we read first?"

"Well, I think, Pharaoh Kane, that we should do ours first. Then, they will know who we are. I mean we somewhat know who they are, right?" that blonde girl, Sadie, said.

"Okay, so I guess we should start with the Red Pyramid then."

"Okay, who wants to read first?" Piper asked.

"I think that whenever we narrate something then we should read," a girl named Zia said.

"Okay, I think that I narrated this one first, so I'll start." Then we began.


End file.
